


Little Green Men

by Lapislaz



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapislaz/pseuds/Lapislaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has a theory about all the weird stuff that happens in Smallville</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Green Men

There were days that Lex Luthor was absolutely sure that the entire population of Smallville was composed entirely of aliens.

He had plenty of evidence to support his theory, too. Pyrokinetic football coaches, cat burglars who walked through walls, shape-changing teenage girls who robbed banks wearing his face.

Absurdly handsome farm boys who somehow managed to survive a car crashing into them at 60, then rescue the driver of that same car by ripping its roof off.

Actually, if he noodled the problem in his head long enough, he had no trouble imagining the alien invasion force using a small Kansas town as a forward staging area, gathering forces and biding their time until they received reinforcements and supplies from their home planet. They probably arrived with the meteor shower, using the swarm as radar cover, and the confusion and destruction in the town as an opportunity to replace key people in the local community with instant clones.

He thought it about it a few moments longer, and decided Clark was their leader.

Cunningly disguised as a 15-year old high school student, he lived quietly with his top lieutenants, Jonathan and Martha Kent (or their clone doubles, at least). From his loft in the barn, he used a telescope to keep tabs on everything happening in the area. Nothing would escape the Imperious Leader's notice - especially the devastatingly handsome, highly sophisticated, sexually jaded Lex Luthor.

Lex grinned, and decided he could have fun with this scenario, and let his imagination go into overdrive.

Imperious Leader Clark would decide he needed relief from the urges afflicting his cloned human body, and would order his minions to secure Lex from the castle and bring him to his loft, naked, bound, and gagged. Pete, Lana and Chloe would dump him on the rough wood floor, though gently at a gesture from their master. Another wave, and they would remove his gag and retreat down the stairs and out of the barn.

And there, framed in the bright Kansas sunshine, would be Clark Kent, naked, beautiful beyond belief, smiling down at his friend like there was nothing unusual at all about the situation. He would help Lex to his knees, and then lean over and press their lips together. Strong but gentle hands would stroke across his neck, fingers would whisper over the tender flesh behind his ears. The sun-warmed mouth would slide to his ear lobe and gently nibble, then whisper to him.

"Lex - you are so beautiful. So enticing. So irresistible." Then a move to his other ear. "So it finally hit me, why should I resist?" A bite then, followed swiftly by a soothing tongue over the abused earlobe. "Beautiful earthling - I'm going to enjoy this so much."

"Clark, whaaaggghhh..." His question would be cut off with the insertion of two fingers into his mouth.

"Now Lex - let's not ruin a perfect relationship with silly questions and demands, shall we? Suck my fingers, my lovely alien. Show me what you want to do to my cock." Clark's face with that same innocent grin he used to say "Here's your produce, Lex!", floating in front of him. "Convince me that I should give you my cock, Lex."

And Lex would do it. Lick and lave, suck and nibble, devote his entire concentration to making himself believe he was sucking Clark's beautiful cock, hoping to convince his captor that a blowjob from Lex was the next best thing to conquering the planet. Looking up hopefully at the face above him, the eyes half-closed, reddened lips curved in a somehow still innocent smile of pleasure ...

"Lex?"

The Imperious Leader and his barn disappeared abruptly, replaced by his library wall. "Lex?"

Lex swiveled in his leather chair and found himself face to face with the all-to-human Clark Kent. "Jesus, Clark, didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?" He calmly folded his hands over his lap to hide the results of his little daydream.

"I did Lex - but you kept mumbling something about aliens and earthlings ..."

"Aw - just a daydream, Clark. Don't worry about it. So, what can I do for you?"

"You invited me over, Lex - remember? We were gonna watch movies. But if you're tired, we can do it another night."

"No, no - I'm OK. Go on up to the entertainment room and pick out some flicks - I'll ask the housekeeper to send up some popcorn and soda. But Clark..."

"Yeah, Lex?"

"Let's just say I'm not in the mood for 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers', OK?"


End file.
